


Jurassic Park Deaths

by madioken



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madioken/pseuds/madioken
Summary: This is how I imagine different characters would die in each of their movies.





	Jurassic Park Deaths

"Turn it off!"

"I'm not the one who turned it on!"

Lex and Tim continued bickering, forgetting about the giant dinosaur right next to them. That is, until said dinosaur broke the sunroof to try and get a snack.

A tongue wrapped around Tim's waist and he started kicking and screaming. The T-rex threw him up into the air and caught him by his foot. In all of the dinosaur books Tim had read, they had never mentioned how a T-rex would play with it's food. 

Then, the T-rex started to chomp. It was slow, but it was still happening. Lex screamed. She only screamed louder when one of her little brother's bones hit her in the forehead.

She sat there, screaming. Hoping it would stop. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the T-rex had gone. She looked around and saw it eating that lawyer guy who left her and Tim.

Tim! She needed to find Tim. But she never did. While she was looking through the mud and clambering all over the car to try to find anything that remains of Tim, a certain dinosaur had snuck up on her.

Lex turned around, but it was too late. All she saw was a mouth full of teeth and her brothers head sticking to the T-rex's tongue by his bone.


End file.
